Chad Paine
|Row 4 title = Spouse(s): |Row 4 info = Erin Paine (November 2, 2013 - present) |Row 5 title = Children: |Row 5 info = Carson (son) Brooklyn, Everly & Holland (daughters) |Row 6 title = Parents: |Row 6 info = Charles Paine, Jr. (father) Tammy Paine (mother) |Row 7 title = Siblings: |Row 7 info = Thomas, Nathan, Josiah, Daniel & Johnny (brothers) Tabitha, Hannah, Abigail & Gabrielle (sisters) |Row 8 title = Other family: |Row 8 info = 4 biological nephews & nieces Gil Bates & Kelly Bates (parents-in-law) 18 brothers & sisters-in-law 10 nephews & nieces-in-law |Row 9 title = Social media: |Row 9 info = Instagram }}Charles Stephen "Chad" Paine III (born April 18, 1987) is the second child and first son of Charles Paine, Jr. and Tammy Paine. He is the brother of Tabitha Robertson, Thomas Paine, Nathan Paine, Hannah Pelletier, Abigail Unruh, Gabrielle Hardy, Josiah Paine, Daniel Paine and Johnny Paine. He is the husband of Erin Paine and the father of their children Carson, Brooklyn and Everly. Early life Charles Steven "Chad" Paine III was born on April 18, 1987, to Charles Stephen Paine, Jr., and Tammy Paine. He was the couple's second child, and they went on to have eight more children after him. Chad and his siblings were home-schooled, and were brought up as active participants of Bill Gothard's Institute in Basic Life Principles. He often attended the yearly conference in Big Sandy, Texas. Personal life Courtship Chad met Erin Bates at an IBLP Valentines Banquet in 2011. Over the next two years, the couple got to know each other. In the fall of 2012, Chad asked Erin's father, Gil, for permission to court Erin, and he said yes. The couple began courting shortly after. Engagement On August 5, 2013, Chad and Erin had lunch at Calhoun's with Erin's parents. Then they took a stroll on a dock that led to a swing. After swinging for awhile, they headed to Whitestone Country Inn in Kingston, Tennessee. They went on a canoe ride before getting dressed up and going on a horse and buggy ride to a gazebo where Chad had set up flowers, his guitar, and the ring box. In the ring box, Erin found a note that said "I finally worked up the courage!" When she read it, he knelt down and pulled the ring out of his pocket. He proposed, and Erin said yes. Marriage Chad married Erin Bates on November 2, 2013, in Tennessee. Chad's groomsmen were his brothers Thomas, Nate, and Joey and Erin's brother Zach. His ring bearer was his brother, Johnny. For the first few nights of their honeymoon, Chad and Erin stayed a cabin called "Moonlight and Roses" in the Smoky Mountains of Tennessee. Then they flew to Shannon, Ireland, where they stayed at the Oak Wood Arms Hotel for a night. They spent the rest of their honeymoon in a rented house on the Dingle Peninsula in County Kerry, Ireland. The two were struck by the beauty of all of their locations. After getting married, the two moved into a house in Clinton, Tennessee. Fatherhood Soon after getting married Chad and Erin learned they were expecting, with a due date in October of 2014, but in March of 2014 they discovered that the baby had stopped developing early on. Erin had to have a D&C. Erin suffered multiple miscarriages after that. Doctors were able to determine that Erin suffered from a blood clotting disorder, and would require medication to carry pregnancies to term. On January 23, 2015, the couple announced they were pregnant again. On March 6, 2015, Chad and Erin announced they were having a boy. On May 14, 2015, the couple's son, Charles Stephen "Carson" IV, was born in Knoxville, Tennessee. On February 14, 2016, Chad and Erin announced that they were expecting their second child, who was due that summer. They later said that their second child, who they named Brooklyn Elise, was due in August. At 5:42 am on August 6, 2016, the couple's second child, Brooklyn Elise, was born. She weighed 6 pounds and 6 ounces. On October 17, 2017, Chad and Erin announced that they were expecting their third child, a daughter named Everly Hope, with a due date of April 28, 2018. At 4:12 am on March 30, 2018, the couple's third child, Everly Hope, was born. She weighed 5 pounds and 4 ounces and was 18 inches long. In a joint statement, Chad and Erin said, "She has already been smothered with love and kisses, and our hearts are so thankful to God for a healthy little baby girl. Seeing Carson and Brooklyn's faces light up at the sight of their sister brought us to tears. It feels like we are experiencing a little bit of heaven on earth right now." On June 6, 2019, Chad and Erin announced that they are expecting their fourth child, who is due in December of 2019. On July 25, 2019, they announced that the child will be a daughter named Holland Grace. Career Education Chad begin attending a private college at some point before 2009. He graduated in May of 2010 with an Associate's in Youth Ministry. IBLP On March 14, 2010, Chad began working for the Institute in Basic Life Principles. He began by working at the Northwoods Conference Center. Chad worked for IBLP in a number of locations. At some point before getting married, he stopped working for the Institute. Noble Metals, Inc. After getting married, Chad began working for Noble Metals, Inc. in Oak Ridge, Tennessee. He also does refinishing and re-purposing projects for extra income. Gallery ErinChad-Courting.jpg|Chad asking Erin to court. ErinChad-Engaged.jpg|Chad proposing to Erin. ErinChad-Married.jpg|Just married. ErinChad-Pregnant.jpg|Pregnancy announcement. ErinChad-Carson.jpg|Erin, Chad, Kelly, Gil and baby Carson. ErinChad-Pregnant2.jpg|Pregnancy annuncement #2. ErinChad-Brooklyn.jpg|Erin, Chad, Carson and baby Brooklyn. ErinChad-Pregnant3.jpg|Pregnancy announcement #3. ErinChad-Everly.jpg|Erin, Chad, Carson, Brooklyn and baby Everly. ErinChad-Pregnant4.jpg|Pregnancy announcement #4. Category:Paines Category:Married Category:Parents Category:In-Laws